


Madam President

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: President Regina Mills and Secret Service Agent Emma Swan share a quiet moment on Air Force One.





	

 

Secret Service Agent Emma Swan gave the agent stationed outside the presidential suite a nod. David Nolan nodded back. They had an understanding. Discretion was a big part of this job but with a secret like this Emma was glad she could rely on him.

Emma knocked on the door.

"Come," the president called.

Emma went inside and closed the door behind her. "You asked to see me Madam President?"

"How many times have I told you when it's just us Regina will do," the President stood from her couch just as turbulence rattled the plane.

Emma stepped forward and put her arm out to steady Regina. Regina smiled and got in close, her arms slipping around Emma's waist.

"Madam President is sexy," Emma smiled too and, breaking about a hundred strict protocols, she kissed Regina full on the lips.

On board Air Force One was one of the few places they could snatch some true private time. Alone in presidential suite they were just two women who loved each other.

They cuddled on the couch and just talked until too soon the pilot's voice announced twenty minutes to landing and they had to go back to being the President and protector, hiding the truth of their relationship from the world.


End file.
